big_soccerfandomcom-20200216-history
Real Zaragoza
Real Zaragoza, S.A.D. is a Spanish football team based in Zaragoza, in the autonomous community of Aragon. Founded on 18 March 1932, it currently plays in La Liga, holding home games at La Romareda, which seats 34,596 spectators. The club spent the majority of its in La Liga, winning the Copa del Rey six times and the 1994–95 UEFA Cup Winners' Cup, amongst other trophies. Traditionally, team colours are white shirts and socks with royal blue shorts. History Real Zaragoza was originally formed from two rival teams: Iberia SC and Real Zaragoza CD. In 1939, after three years without football due to the Spanish Civil War, the team made its first appearance in La Liga. On 8 September 1957, the team left its original stadium, El Torrero, for La Romareda. The golden era Beginning in the 1960–61 season, Zaragoza entered a period of great prosperity, showcasing some of the greatest players playing in Spain during that decade, which earned for themselves the designation of Los Magníficos. While the team failed to capture the league title, it did succeed in finishing in the top five every year until 1968–69, with two third-place finishes, and also won its first two Copa del Rey titles and the 1963–64 Inter-Cities Fairs Cup. Zaragoza's famous attacking line included Canário, Eleuterio Santos, Marcelino, Juan Manuel Villa and Carlos Lapetra; Peruvian Juan Seminario, who started his career in Spain with Los Maños before moving to FC Barcelona, won the Pichichi Trophy in the 1961–62 campaign, scoring 25 goals in 30 games as the team finished in fourth position. '70s to the end of the century The next 30 years provided Zaragoza with many highs and lows. The club finished third in 1973–74 and a best-ever second in the following season, losing the title in the last round to Real Madrid. Two seasons were spent in Segunda División during the decade, with promotion befalling at the first attempt on either occasion. In 1986, Zaragoza won its third Spanish Cup, defeating Barcelona 1–0. The club finished the 1990–91 season in 17th position, thus having to appear in the promotion/relegation playoffs against Real Murcia: on 19 June 1991, after a 0–0 away draw, a 5–2 home win meant the team managed to maintain its top level status. On 10 May 1995, one year after winning the domestic cup against Celta de Vigo, Real Zaragoza won the UEFA Cup Winners' Cup against Arsenal at the Parc des Princes in Paris, after having disposed of the likes of Feyenoord and Chelsea along the way. With the score tied at 1–1, the two teams entered extra time and, in the 120th minute, midfielder Nayim hit a half-volley from just past the halfway line, putting it beyond the reach of David Seaman for the final 2–1. The 21st century The 2000s brought a further two Spanish Cups to Zaragoza's trophy cabinet, including the 2003–04 edition against Real Madrid, in Barcelona (3–2 after extra time). In late May 2006, Agapito Iglesias bought Alfonso Solans' shares and took control of the club, promising to build one of the strongest teams in Spain and Europe. In his first year, he bought Pablo Aimar from Valencia CF for €11 million. Thanks to Diego Milito's 23 goals in 2006–07 (he finished third to Roma's Francesco Totti and Real Madrid's Ruud van Nistelrooy - 26 and 25 goals, respectively - in the European Golden Shoe race), Real Zaragoza finished in sixth position, thus qualifying to the UEFA Cup. The following season, however, ended in relegation - for the second time in the decade - with the side also being eliminated in the first round in European competition; legendary club manager Víctor Fernández returned for a second spell as coach, being sacked in January 2008Garitano succeeds Fernández at Zaragoza; ESPN Soccernet, 14 January 2008 as the club had four managers during the campaign; in the last round, a brace from Ricardo Oliveira proved insufficient in a 2–3 away loss against RCD Mallorca, with the team totalling 42 points to CA Osasuna's 43. Real Zaragoza achieved promotion from the second division at the first attempt. In the last game, on 20 June 2009, the team drew 2–2 at Rayo Vallecano, with goals from youth graduate David Generelo and ex-Real Madrid defender Francisco Pavón, only trailing champions Xerez CD in the table. Seasons Recent seasons : |valign="top" width=0%| |valign="top" width=0%| |} |valign="top" width=0%| |} ---- *'58' seasons in La Liga *'16' seasons in Segunda División *'4' seasons in Tercera División Current squad As of 31 August 2012 Out on loan Honours Domestic competitions *Copa del Rey: 1963–64, 1965–66, 1985–86, 1993–94, 2000–01, 2003–04; Runner-up 1962–63, 1964–65, 1975–76, 1992–93, 2005–06 *Supercopa de España: 2004; Runner-up 1994, 2001 *Segunda División: 1977–78 European competitions *UEFA Cup Winners' Cup: 1994–95 *Inter-Cities Fairs Cup: 1963–64; Runner-up 1965–66 *UEFA Super Cup: Runner-up 1995 Pichichi Trophy *Juan Seminario: 24 goals (1961–62) Records Club *Best La Liga position: 2nd (1974–75) *Worst La Liga position: 20th (2001–02) *Overall La Liga historical classification: 9th *Greatest home win: Real Zaragoza 8–1 Español (1978–79), Real Zaragoza 8–1 Sevilla (1987–88) *Greatest away win: Elche 2–7 Real Zaragoza (1960–61) *Greatest home defeat: Real Zaragoza 1–7 Real Madrid (1987–88) *Greatest away defeat: Athletic Bilbao 10–1 Real Zaragoza (1951–52) Player *Most matches: Xavier Aguado (473) *Most minutes: Xavier Aguado (33,480) *Most goals all-time: Marcelino (117) *Most goals in one season: Ewerthon (28, 2008–09) *Foreign player with most appearances: Gustavo Poyet (239) *Red cards: Xavier Aguado (18) Notable players * Juan Esnáider * Jorge Valdano * Luciano Galletti * Diego Milito * Gabriel Milito * Pablo Aimar * Andrés D'Alessandro * Leonardo Ponzio * Canário * Ricardo Oliveira * Edmílson * Ewerthon * Sávio * Cafu * Matuzalém * Abel Aguilar * Humberto Suazo * Jiří Jarošík * Jermaine Pennant * Matteo Contini * Maurizio Lanzaro * Ikechukwu Uche * Andreas Brehme * Saturnino Arrúa * José Luis Chilavert * Carlos Diarte * Roberto Acuña * Juan Seminario * Frank Rijkaard * Fábio Coentrão * Hélder Postiga * Dorin Mateuţ * Savo Milošević * Carlos Lapetra * Marcelino * Eleuterio Santos * Juan Manuel Villa * Víctor Muñoz * Juan Señor * Nayim * Miguel Pardeza * Fernando Morientes * Gerard Piqué * Sergio García * David Villa * César Jiménez * Alberto Zapater * Luis García * Adrián Colunga * Gary Sundgren * Gustavo Poyet * Carlos Diogo Managers * Elías Sauca (1932) * Felipe dos Santos (1932–34) * Francisco González (1934–35) * José Planas (1935) * Manuel Olivares (1935–36) * Tomás Arnanz (1939–41) * Francisco Gamborena (1941) * Julio Uritarte / Julio Ostalé (1941) * Jacinto Quincoces (1941–43) * Patricio Caicedo (1943–45) * Tomás Arnanz (1945) * Juanito Ruiz (1945–46) * Manuel Olivares (1946–47) * Antonio Sorribas (1947–48) * Enrique Soladrero (1948) * Antonio Macheda (1948) * Francisco Bru (1948–49) * Isaac Oceja (1949) * Juanito Ruiz (1949–50) * José Planas (1950) * Luis Urquiri (1950–51) * Juanito Ruiz (1951) * Emilio Berkessy (1951–52) * Domingo Balmanya (1952–53) * Pedro Eguiluz (1953–54) * Edmundo Suárez (1954–56) * Jacinto Quincoces (1956–58) * Juan Álvarez Casariego (1958) * Juan Ochoantesana (1958–59) * Edmundo Suárez (1959–60) * César Rodríguez (1960–63) * Antoni Ramallets (1963–64) * Luis Bello (1964) * Roque Olsen (1964–65) * Luis Hon (1965–66) * Ferdinand Daučík (1966–67) * Andrés Lerín (1967) * Roque Olsen (1967–68) * César Rodríguez (1968–69) * Héctor Rial (1969–70) * José María Martín (1970) * Domingo Balmanya (1970–71) * José Luis García Traid (1971) * Rosendo Hernández (1971) * Rafael Iriondo (1971–72) * Carriega (1972–76) * Lucien Muller (1976–77) * Arsenio Iglesias (1977–78) * Vujadin Boškov (1978–79) * Manuel Villanova (1979–81) * Leo Beenhakker (1981–84) * Enzo Ferrari (1984–85) * Luis Costa (1985–87) * Manuel Villanova (1987–88) * Radomir Antić (1988–90) * Ildo Maneiro (1990–91) * Víctor Fernández (July 1991–June 97) * Víctor Espárrago (1996–97) * Luis Costa (1997–98) * Chechu Rojo (1998–00) * Juan Manuel Lillo (July 2000–Oct 00) * Luis Costa (Oct 2000–June 01) * Chechu Rojo (July 2001–Jan 02) * Luis Costa (Jan 2002–March 02) * Marcos Alonso (March 2002–June 02) * Paco Flores (2002–04) * Víctor Muñoz (Jan 2004–June 06) * Víctor Fernández (July 2006–Jan 08) * Ander Garitano (Jan 2008) * Javier Irureta (Jan 2008–March 08) * Manolo Villanova (March 2008–June 08) * Marcelino (July 2008–Dec 09) * José Aurelio Gay (Dec 2009–Nov 10) * Javier Aguirre (Nov 2010–Dec 11) * Manolo Jiménez (Jan 2012–) References External links *Official website *Futbolme team profile *BDFutbol team profile *Unofficial website Category:Association football clubs established in 1932 Category:La Liga clubs Category:Real Zaragoza Category:Football clubs in Spain Category:Copa del Rey winners Category:Organisations based in Spain with royal patronage Category:1932 establishments in Spain ar:ريال سرقسطة an:Real Zaragoza ast:Real Zaragoza be-x-old:Рэал Сарагоса bg:ФК Реал Сарагоса ca:Real Zaragoza cs:Real Zaragoza da:Real Zaragoza de:Real Saragossa et:Real Zaragoza el:Ρεάλ Σαραγόσα es:Real Zaragoza eu:Real Zaragoza fa:باشگاه فوتبال رئال ساراگوسا fr:Real Saragosse gl:Real Zaragoza ko:레알 사라고사 hy:Ռեալ Սարագոսա hr:Real Zaragoza id:Real Zaragoza it:Real Zaragoza he:ריאל סרגוסה lv:Saragosas "Real" lt:Real Zaragoza SAD hu:Real Zaragoza mr:रेआल झारागोझा nl:Real Zaragoza ja:レアル・サラゴサ no:Real Zaragoza oc:Real Zaragoza pl:Real Saragossa pt:Real Zaragoza ro:Real Zaragoza ru:Реал Сарагоса sq:Real Zaragoza simple:Real Zaragoza sk:Real Zaragoza ckb:ڕیال زاراگۆزا sr:ФК Реал Сарагоса fi:Real Zaragoza sv:Real Zaragoza tet:Real Zaragoza th:เรอัลซาราโกซา tr:Real Zaragoza uk:Реал Сарагоса vi:Real Zaragoza zh:皇家薩拉戈薩